Pizza Delivery!
by Kirinenko
Summary: Como repartidor de la pizzería más famosa de Iwatobi, Makoto conocía a muchas personas diferentes. Y este lo dejó asombrado. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Arashe

ID: 914401

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aquí, Makoto. Toma esta" dijo un joven pelirrojo mientras le entregaba una caja de pizza.

Después de echar un vistazo a la dirección, el moreno volvió a mirar al repartidor con confusión "Rin, ¿no es este de tu zona?"

"Sip, pero ese chica es un bicho raro. Le dije a Sasabe-san que de ningún modo le llevaría ninguna más. Me dijo que te la diese a ti, en mi lugar"

"¡Rin! ¡No deberías llamar a la gente bicho raro!"

"Di eso de nuevo después de conocer a este" dijo el pelirrojo mientras se iba con un par de cajas de pizza para sus propias entregas "¡Buena suerte!"

Durante todo el camino hacia su destino, Makoto intentó encontrar las razones de por qué Rin consideraba a este cliente peor que los otros. Como los repartidores de la pizzería más famosa de Iwatobi – Pizza Sasabe – ambos jóvenes se encontraban con muchas personas diferentes.

Estaban los agradables, como la anciana que vivía de camino a la escuela de sus hermanos pequeños; vivía con un par de adorables y pequeños gatitos. Makoto siempre pasaba mucho tiempo allí cuando le hacía entregas; siempre se distraía con los gatos.

Estaban los pegajosos, sobre todo chicas de instituto que se cogerían de sus brazos y no dejaban de hacerle pregunta tras pregunta _– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Estás soltero? Apuesto a que tienes novia._ No estaban mal, pero era molesto que lo retuviesen cuando todavía estaba trabajando. Le llevó un tiempo aprender cómo alejarse de ellas sin ser grosero.

Y estaban aquellos a los que prefería olvidar que conoció. Como el hombre de su primer día de trabajo.

 _Makoto empezó a sonrojarse furiosamente en el momento en que el hombre abrió su puerta. En el umbral se encontraba un hombre bajito y calvo, de mediana edad, con un vientre bastante grande llevando una bata – Makoto estaba casi seguro de que no tenía nada más debajo – y sonando de fondo a todo volumen una película porno. El hombre se aseguró de tocar la mano del moreno mientras pagaba; le dedicó a Makoto una sugerente sonrisa y lo invitó a entrar "Pasa, chico guapo, compartamos cosas" dijo la última palabra con un tono lascivo mientras tocaba una vez más al moreno._

Se estremeció al recordarlo. Por supuesto, en el momento en que el dinero estuvo firmemente en su mano, Makoto había salido disparado, pero el recuerdo seguía todavía claro en su mente. Y ahora, de pie frente a la puerta de la casa del bicho raro, Makoto estaba visiblemente tenso. _'¿Era este de ese modo?'_ pensó, intentando escuchar atentamente. _'Ningún sonido sospechoso. Bien'_

Makoto llamó a la puerta con el aviso de '¡Entrega de pizza!' y sacó la caja del bolso. Al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, se preparó para lo que estaba por venir y rápidamente perdió el aliento. Frente a él, estaba el hombre más hermoso que Makoto había visto jamás.

Tenía unos ojos tan azules que podían rivalizar con cualquier océano, pelo oscuro en apariencia suave que estaba goteando agua sobre su hermoso y estoico rostro. Los ojos de Makoto no pudieron evitar el seguir el recorrido del agua por las rosadas mejillas, el cuello delgado, las marcadas clavículas, deslizándose por el pecho desnudo perfectamente marcado-

' _¡Espera! ¡¿Desnudo?!'_ los ojos de Makoto se abrieron de par en par ante el pensamiento, sintió sus mejillas arder pero no pudo dejar de mirar hacia abajo para encontrarse con "¿Bañador?"

"Pareces decepcionado"

Al escuchar la suave y tranquila voz, Makoto alzó la cabeza. Sintió que su rostro estaba ardiendo "¡N-No! Eso es… Yo… uh…" con la pérdida de palabras, miró a cualquier parte menos al hombre, intentando encontrar algo que decir hasta que sus ojos finalmente cayeron sobre la caja en sus manos _'¡Oh, cierto! ¡La pizza!'_

Aclarándose la garganta, empezó "Una pizza mediana de caballa y piña, Nanase-san" leyó el recibo. _'¿Caballa y piña? ¿Esto está bien?'_ Recibiendo un asentimiento como confirmación "Son 2,000 yen"

Después de pagar y recibir la caja con un "Gracias por elegir Pizza Sasabe" el hermoso hombre – Nanase-san, se corrigió a sí mismo Makoto, cerró la puerta con un tranquilo 'Gracias', dejando tras él a un asombrado moreno.

"¡Ne, ne, Mako-chan! ¿Cómo fue con el bicho raro?"

"¡Nagisa, no le llames así! No es para nada raro"

"¿Eh? Pero rin-chan se niega a hacerle entregas así que algo debe de estar mal, ¿cierto?"

"Olvídalo, Nagisa. Makoto simplemente está siendo bueno de nuevo"

"No es eso, Rin. Nanase-san es perfectamente normal"

"Ah, Mako-chan, ¿por qué estás sonrojándote? ¿Es Nanase-san lindo, por casualidad? ¿Mako-chan está enamorado?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Le acabo de conocer!" pero las protestas de Makoto fueron ahogadas por las fuertes carcajadas de Nagisa. Pero no importa, pensó con un suspiro, no es que fuese a encontrarse con Nanase-san de nuevo.

Estaba de regreso al día siguiente. Y el día de después. Y todos los demás días durante el resto de la semana. Antes de que Makoto lo supuesto, todo un mes había pasado y no había día que no acabase su turno con una entrega a la casa Nanase. Ya que siempre era su última entregar del día, Makoto siempre se permitía unos minutos para hablar y conocer mejor al hombre a pesar de que no hablaba demasiado, prefiriendo escuchar al moreno describir su día y a las nuevas personas que había conocido.

Después de tanto tiempo de encontrarse todos los días, inconscientemente cambiaron a los nombres, Makoto llegó a decir que eran amigos. Al igual que en ese primer día, Haru siempre respondía a la puerta con su trae de baño. El moreno gradualmente se atrevió a reprender a su nuevo amigo sobre este hábito. Siempre le insistía al más pequeño que debería secarse y ponerse algo de ropa o se resfriaría, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma "No soy un bebé que vaya a enfermar por esto"

Al principio, Makoto pensaba que quizás Haru tenía una piscina en el patio trasero, pero con el paso del tiempo descubrió que simplemente le gustaba mojarse en la bañera antes de la cena.

"¿Te bañas con tu bañador?"

"¿Preferirías que respondiese a la puerta desnudo?"

Había balbuceado por eso, sorprendido de que su rostro no se derritiese con lo que se encendía a pensar en ello _'¡Sí! ¡Me gustaría muchísimo!'_ La peor parte era que no estaba seguro de si Haru estaba coqueteando con él o no ya que decía esas cosas con su estoico rostro de siempre, pero el brillo sutil en los ojos azules le daba esperanza.

"Toma, Mako-chan, otra pizza para tu novio. La hice extra especial hoy"

"Por última vez, Nagisa, Haru no es mi novio" respondió el moreno con un tono algo decepcionado antes de coger la caja e irse.

"Vamos a ver si sigues diciendo eso mañana, Mako-chan" dijo el rubio con una mirada de complicidad.

"¡Entrega de pizza!" gritó Makoto mientras llamaba a la puerta con una suave sonrisa – reservada solamente para Haru – ya en su rostro. Pero una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta, la sonrisa fue reemplazada con una mirada de confusión. Por primera vez desde que conoció al más bajo, Haru no tenía su bañador, llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una sudadera azul celeste.

"¿Ropa?"

"Pareces decepcionado"

"¡N-No! Eso es… Yo… uh…" el moreno se detuvo al darse cuenta de que esto era exactamente lo que ocurrió cuando se conocieron. Viendo a Haru, podía ver una rara y pequeña sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro que cautivaba a Makoto desde el primer momento en que la vio. Con una sonrisa también, decidió continuar con su rutina.

"Una piza grande, mitad caballa y piña, y mitad… ¿curry verde?" leyó el recibo "Lo siento, Haru. Parece que tengo el pedido incorrecto" le dedicó al más pequeño una sonrisa de disculpa, listo para asegurarle que iba a volver y traerle la correcta, pero las siguientes palabras de Haru le detuvieron en seco.

"Tienes el pedido correcto"

"¿Eh? ¿Pediste algo diferente hoy?" después de todo un mes con lo mismo, ¿Haru simplemente decidió cambiar? También llevaba ropa… ¿Tenía una cita? "Oh, Haru va a compartir esta con alguien, ¿verdad? Es por eso que es una grande"

"Así es" la simple respuesta dolió a Makoto más de lo que querría admitir. Así que, Haru no estaba coqueteando con él después de todo. Estaba tan seguro de que el otro hombre le quería "¿Solo te vas a quedar ahí?"

"¿Eh?"

"Pasa antes de que la pizza se enfríe"

"¿Qué? Pero, Haru, ¿qué hay de tu cita?"

"Necesito que entres para que la cita pueda empezar. ¿Cómo suena una pizza y una película?"

En cuestión de minutos, el rostro de Makoto pasó de tener el corazón roto, a perplejo y, finalmente, después de la última pregunta de Haru, a extremadamente feliz "¡Suena perfecto!" respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras cruzaba el umbral. Esa sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro durante su cita y solamente se amplió más cuando Haru fue a despedirle a la puerta, con un largo y profundo beso de despedida.

Al día siguiente, Haru sorprendió a Makoto al abrir la puerta sin nada puesto "¿Oh? Ya no pareces decepcionado" esas fueron las últimas palabras que alguno de los dos dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrase de golpe tras ambos.


End file.
